The Mickey Mouse Revue (Newer Version) Idea
This could be a newer version of the attraction and it could be either could be sent to Disneyland in Calafornia,Disneyland Paris in France,Shanghai Disneyland or Hong Kong Disneyland both located in China or it could return to Walt Disney World 's Magic Kingdom in Florida. *"Overture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Reflection/Circle of Life" *"Last 2 songs with singing for the overture: Bella Note - Tony and Joe, Zero to Hero - Hercules, Meg, and Phil" *"Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf"' - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and their kitchen co-stars *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts *"The Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"The Three Caballeros" - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles *"Friend Like Me" - Iago and the Genie *" A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Young Simba *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and their ocean co-stars *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - The Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Charming *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah/Mickey Mouse Alma Mater" - Everyone *"Exit Music: Casey Jr./Disney Afternoon Theme/Mickey Mouse March/You Can Fly/When You Wish upon a Star/A Whole New World" Characters in the show Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - piano *Robin Hood - violin *Friar Tuck - violin *Gosalyn Mallard - violin *Goofy - trombone *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Tinkerbell - tiny tambourine *Rosetta, Silvermist, and Fawn - tiny tambourine *Daisy Duck - flute *Princess Tiana - tambourine *Prince Naveen - ukulele *Wendy Darling - piccolo *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Scrooge McDuck - ukulele *Stitch - ukulele *Lilo Pelekai - ukulele *Mulan - taiko drum *Li Shang - guitar *Mushu - his gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam *Jumba - tenor drum *Pleaky - bongo drum *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Rabbit - slide whistle *Piglet - xylophone *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *White Rabbit - brass cornet *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - tiny piano *Geppetto - accordion *Clarabelle Cow - clarinet *Horace Horsecollar - cymbals *Huey - trumpet *Dewey - trumpet *Louie - trumpet *Webby Vanderquack - trumpet *Louis the Crocodile - his trumpet *Zummi Gummi - oboe *Grammi Gummi - harp *Sunni Gummi - horn *Cubbi Gummi - flute *Tummi Gummi - soprano saxophone *Gruffi Gummi - bass guitar *Kit Cloudkicker - bass guitar *Chip and Dale - tiny taiko drum *Zipper - cornjug *Gadget Hackwrench - drums *Monterey Jack - helps with drums *Tigger - his own tail as an accordion *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Bernard - trombone *Bianca - helps with trombone *Wilbur the Albatross - bass guitar *Darkwing Duck - banjo *Eeyore - pedal drum *Gopher - cymbals *Darby - washboard *Christopher Robin - his snare drum *Launchpad McQuack - beat pad *Rebecca Cunnigham - upright bass *Dumbo - tuba *Mrs. Jumbo - her trunk as a trumpet *Timothy the Mouse - tiny trombone *Baloo - flute *King Louie - wood blocks *Quasimodo - French horn *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Clopin - English horn *Rapunzel - her own hair as a harp *Prince Flynn - trumpet *Maximus - subcontrabss tuba *Pascal - helps with subcontrabass tuba *Terk - pots and pans *Tantor - his green loudspeaker as a horn *Merida-bagpipes Characters who sing on stage *Tony and Joe (from Lady and the Tramp) *Philocetes, Hercules, and Megara (from Hercules) *Practical Pig, Fifer Pig, and Fiddler Pig (from Three Little Pigs) *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Dwarfs (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lumiere, Cogworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and their kitchen co-stars (from Beauty and the Beast) *Alice and the flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) *Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (from The Three Caballeros) *Iago and the Genie (from Aladdin) *Aladdin and Jasmine (from Aladdin) *Pocahontas and John Smith (from Pocahontas) *Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Young Nala, Rafiki, and few animals (from The Lion King) *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) *Flounder, Sebastian, their ocean co-stars, and Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) *Melody, Prince Eric, and King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) *Belle and her prince (from Beauty and the Beast) *The Fairy Godmother, Cinderella, and Prince Charming (from Cinderella) *Brer Bear, Brer Fox, and Brer Rabbit (from Song of The South) Extras who appear in the MMR scenes but don't sing *Rabbits, squirrels, deer and fawn, quails, and raccoons (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Meeko, Flit and Percy (from Pocahontas) Plot As the guests are seated, the host or hostess tells the guests to stop eating, drinking, smoking, and using flash photography during the show. Once the show starts, the curtain opens and Mickey rises up on the stage. His friends playing their instruments in the orchestra soon rises after him. The orchestra includes Mickey's original friends who are Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar; Walt Disney's original characters who are Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Gus, Jaq, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Baloo, King Louie, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Gopher; more classic characters who are Tigger, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Bernard, Bianca, and Wilbur the Albatross; classic TV show characters who are Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Gadget, Monterey Jack, Zipper, the Gummi Bears, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Darkwing Duck, and Gosalyn Mallard; and current Disney characters who are Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-kee, Terk, Tantor, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Darby, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal,Merida, and Maximus.